pawpatrol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfy
Note: '''Ask me before use him. '''History: '''Wolfy born on a very strong wolf pack, after an attack of hunters he lost almost all his family, after being captured he created a huge rage of humans. After some years he escaped on a plane, without knowing where would end. He end himself at Adventure bay, he still being chased down by some people, Wolfy discovered he have some powers, and that's why he is being hunted, now he blame himself for everything. After accidentally save Ryder, he joined the paw patrol, now he try to forgot his past and help some people. '''Personality: '''Wolfy is very independent (he think he is) ,he like to do things alone to prove himself, that sometimes get him in some problems, sometimes he can be very stubborn, he is very brave and can get very angry if someone is doing something bad to his friends, he hardly do new friendships with humans, but he tries, and he like a lot of games. '''Job: '''Find and Rescue Pup '''Facts about Wolfy: 1: He like to play any type of game, but he like more the horror games 2: He have some powers easy and hard to control 3: He suffered a lot of things in a lab what made him don´t like humans, only trusting Ryder and some others 4: He have a fear of needles 5: Sometimes he sleep on ground, by his own opcion 6: He don´t like be called "cute wolf" or something like that (seriously, try to not call him that XD) 7: He have lots of nightmares about his past 8: He don´t like baths (it isn't a fear, what he don´t like is the part of wash his fur) but he like beaches and lakes. 9: He had a love on his life, Moona, it was the first and probably last time he loved, and that´s why he is trusting humans again 10: He have a heavy sleep, but when woke up he don't fall asleep again soon, Unless he is very tired 11: His normal temperature is 50°C (122°F), the reason is because Wolfy is very used with fire (more than other elements) 12: He have a secret book with somethings about him, other Zooners and about his past 13: After lose Moona, Wolfy absorbed her cell, making him able to deal with ice and extremely low temperatures 14: A lot of people don't know, but Kiser (Wolfy Zooner) is "female Birthday: '14th April '''Key Phrases: ' 1: *howl* (Wolfy's ready for action) 2: Ready for a super rescue! (Wolfy's ready for action) 3: Can't Lose! (Weak or danger moment) 4: Go with me Moona! (Weak or danger moment) 5: ohh..sol..dier d..o..wn.... (Passing out) 6: Ohh...m.y sw...eet tail.... (Passing out) '''Pup pack and tools: Note: '''All of these tools but the glasses need to be activated to appear Wolfy asked himself to Ryder to make the tools to prevent him from using his powers Status Glasses: Substitute of Red eyes, these glasses allow Wolfy to see further and some hidden things. Speed Boost Boots: Make him run faster, it use Wolfy adaptability as advantage, it works like this: A flame appears before it is activated, after this, Wolfy begins to absorb it and uses it to increase its speed. Iron Paws: This is used to climb mountains, wall and others Uniform: It have a control of temperature, and it work better at cold, it also helps to prevent Zooner mode Pup pack: It have some emergency kits and medicines (And some darts in the case of extreme emergency) '''Pup House and Vehicle: Pup House: It have a thermostat, beside that, is a normal pup house Vehicle: (I probably won't draw any Vehicles) Wolfy's car have a hook, and a hidden mode Forms: 1: normal Wolfy: Basically normal Wolfy :P 2: Zooner Mode Wolfy: That´s Wolfy´s last power, he will only use this when it is extremely necessary or when his cell "Red of Fire" get control of him. 'Powers: ' 1: Teleport (only on places that he already was or places that he can see) 2: Hanegan: A very powerful sphere of good energy, being impossible to be made by someone bad (other variation is "super hanegan", basically a huge one) 3: Control of elements: He can deal with fire, ice, water (more or less), lightning and a little of wind, he isn't very used with earth powers 4: Red eyes: (Zooner mode) With this Wolfy is able see further and also hidden things 5: Flasher: Make him faster when he is scared (Like a flash) :P 6: Adaptability: He can survive on extreme conditions 7: Recover: When he sleep, he can heal himself Apresentação1.png|Made by Limaosaogames, my friend since i were 5 years old, i will remember this forever :)|link=http://pawpatrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfy Dd.png Sleeping.png Wolfy (neo) 2.png|link=http://pawpatrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfy Wolfy.png|link=http://pawpatrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfy Category:BoW Character Category:Paw patrol member